Ignition systems in which a spark coil has a terminal tubular hollow stub for connection to a spark plug cable are well known. In accordance with many ways of manufacture, one of the winding ends of the secondary of the ignition coil has a contact terminal soldered, brazed or welded thereon which then is secured within the connecting stub, for example by a press fit, by being molded in the connecting stub, or the like (see, for example, German Patent Disclosure Document DE-OS No. 26 51 218). It has also been proposed to solder the secondary winding of a magneto armature to a contact element which, after the soldering and hence the connecting step, is then coated with insulating material, for example by injection-molding the assembly, which also surrounds the transformer winding of the magneto armature, so that, in a single plastic working step, the connecting stub for the ignition cable, as well as placement of the connecting element can be made, see, for example, German Patent Disclosure Document DE-OS No. 23 38 925.
It has been found that the additional soldering, welding or brazing connection of the end portion of the secondary wire to the contacting element requires a connecting step which unduly complicates manufacture of the ignition coil or ignition structure assembly. The connection junctions are subject to damage during molding in the plastic or other insulating material--particularly upon insertion of the element into a mold, and subsequent injection molding of plastic components therearound. Unless substantial care is used in placing the thin secondary wire, and the substantially heavier and massive contact element, insufficient connection, wire breakage, and open circuits may occur. The reject rate of such elements, therefore, is comparatively high.